X-men and Meatballs (Among other things)
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: What kind of chaos happens when Kitty tries to cook again? Mild Kitty bashing (sorry!). One-shot!


**Beware of Kitty bashing. It's not meant to be hurtful to the character, but some hardcore fans may be offended.**

"How can they be that scary?" Kitty screeched as she chased Kurt down the long hallways of the Institute, the rest of the mansion confused as to what was going on.

Ororo was the first to step in and take hold of Kitty and Kurt's arms when they entered the kitchens, "What in the world is going on?"

Kitty gave the older woman her signature 'kicked kitten' eyes, "Ms. Munroe, Kurt won't help me build my culinary skills in a simple taste test."

The trick didn't work, and the older woman turned to the young man as her eyes widened in realization, "Run, Kurt!"

Ororo released his arm and the blue mutant wasted no time in teleporting out of there. Kitty realized with a pang what had just happened and began to cry.

The weather witch was about to attempt to comfort the teen when Scott, Bobby, Sam, and Ray came barreling into the room, all in the middle of a fight. Kitty squealed and phased through the floor, leaving shocked Ororo to handle them as Kitty's tray of meatballs she had been holding crashed to the floor.

It caught the attention of the boys and with the sight of fresh food, they all stopped their fighting long enough to dive for the treats they all thought Ororo had dropped in shock. She was able to pull one out of Scott's hands before it could make it to his mouth, but the other three were not so lucky. As they each crunched down on the food, their teeth cracked with the force. They were as hard as the girl's second batch of muffins had been.

Bobby, Sam, and Ray howled with pain as Scott dropped another meatball held in his hands down to the ground. It landed with a loud crack and split in half like a rock being nailed by a hammer.

Jean and Rogue came running in followed closely by Hank, "What is going on in here?"

Scott stammered to look for a response, but Ororo rolled her eyes, "Kitty tried her hand at cooking again."

The girls groaned in sympathy for the injured boys as Hank came forward to take a look.

Jean reached for a sugar cookie she had spotted on the counter, "Well, Lance did say that the deal breaker between the two was Kitty's clear insufficiency in the kitchen."

"Clear insufficiency?" Rogue asked. "Sugar, that girl needs a magnet implanted in her body to pull her away from kitchens. If she ever gets the job she wants in culinary engineering..."

Jean would have laughed at the statement, but she was having trouble getting her mouth to do anything properly. She couldn't get her mouth to open!

She looked at the cookie, which appeared completely harmless, and then threw it against the far wall. It bounced around like it had taken the place of an extreme bouncy ball. Everybody froze for a moment before Jean screamed as well as she could with a mouth full of extremely sugary goo and attempted to force her mouth open.

Scott looked like he wanted to help, but he knew of no way to open her mouth that wouldn't require a car jack, "How many things did that girl touch?!"

Rogue shrugged her shoulders, but went to the freezer to get some ice cubes to suck on, knowing at least those would be safe...or so she thought. She spat them like tiny, ice cold bullets at Ray's face and danced around like monkey on fire, which was exactly what her mouth felt like.

Hank picked the ice cubes off the ground, "That crazy girl put cayenne pepper powder in the ice cube trays. What was she thinking?!"

"Obviously, not about the safety of her fellow housemates," Charles Xavier said, wheeling into the room. "Something that needs to be addressed immediately...after the rest of you are taken care of, of course."

"Charles, if the girl can't even fill the damn ice trays properly, what makes you think she's actually going to hear anything we say," Scott said, attempted to hold Rogue down from jumping all over everyone, still stuck in her weird dance.

"I actually hear well, thank you very much," Kitty said, walking into the room with her nose high in the air.

At the sudden silence she looked around at everyone present and froze before running out of the room screaming. Everyone else followed hot on her heels, chasing her exactly like how she had chased Kurt earlier.

Logan shook his head with a smirk on his face from his place in the shadows and silently put the cayenne pepper tin back in the cupboard.

**I know this story has absolutely no substance or reason, but I was challenged to do it by a friend. Please leave me a review so I can show her that people actually _do_ read stories involving X-men and meatballs. Oh! I know in the show it was muffins that caused all of the chaos, but I was challenged with meatballs, so please forgive that little lapse.**


End file.
